


Secret Hallway

by PurpleKlanceFan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Caught, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Lance (Voltron), M/M, Making Out, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleKlanceFan/pseuds/PurpleKlanceFan
Summary: The hallway was empty.It always was, though.It was the perfect place for them to hide, and keep to themselves.





	Secret Hallway

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks soooooo much for the support on my first story! it being memorial day weekend, I decided to make another story, just for you! This is 100% fluff, and I just love my two little goofballs! Read and enjoy!

* * *

The hallway was empty. 

Then again, it always was. Nobody ever came over to this part of the castle, since all there was were empty rooms and an observatory. 

Ever since Keith and Lance had confessed to each other after the Battle of Naxzela after Lance had freaked out about Keith’s almost-sacrifice and blurting it out, they’ve been able to get away with it.

Sneaking down the hallway, whether it be late at night or right after a battle, they’ve been able to keep their relationship secret, as well as use the hallway for their little ‘sessions’. They would have a good time in the bedrooms (if you know what I mean) or just stare out into the black abyss that was space, arms, and blankets wrapped around each other as they told one another of just how much they love the other.

It was also where they were at the moment. Keith’s arms were wrapped tightly around Lance's neck, with the tall, tan boy’s palms underneath the pale one’s ass, lifting him up and having him wrap his strong legs around his waist.

They had been there for a good fifteen minutes, having just come back from a stressful mission. 

They were also supposed to be out, enjoying a banquet with inhabitants of the planet, Thelios’, inhabitants. But look where they were instead.

But, in Keith’s offense, it’s not like he  _ planned _ to skip it. 

* * *

The people of Thelios just seem to have a very,  _ very _ deep infatuation with him. In the span of just an hour, he had about five guys and three girls hit or flirt with him, and half of them were right in front of his protective secret boyfriend. 

Every time someone came up to him, Lance would move just a step closer to Keith, eyes narrowed. Keith would have to subtly stomp on his foot to tell him to stop. So when Keith excused himself to take a breather, he kinda expected Lance to follow to continue to scare others off or to talk.

What he did not expect was for Lance to drag him away in a jealous fury, all the way to their secret hallway, and slam his lips harshly into his own. Their lips meshed together, and Keith could taste the barest hints of Lance’s favorite strawberry chapstick on them. 

Keith then pulled away from the man’s lips, though reluctantly, but he had to ask.

“Lance, not that I don’t absolutely  _ love _ making out with you, but what is this all about?”

“Those people...” Lance practically seethed “They were hitting on you! And you’re mine! I didn’t like how they acted like they know you, with their suave comments and touching. I don’t know, I just got jealous. Sorry babe, I guess we should head back.” 

Before Lance could begin to walk away, however, Keith roughly clenched onto Lance’s armor, and their lips were together again. 

* * *

And this continued until they heard the unmistakable sound of a gasp.

The two lovers immediately pulled away from one another, Lance releasing his grip on Keith’s ass, dropping him to the floor. Keith landed with a loud thump, and he knew his ass would be bruised.

However, that didn’t matter at the moment. What mattered was the fact that they were caught. 

By Hunk, no less.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhh…” Hunk stared wide-eyed at the two, eyes the size of plates and mouth dropped to the floor. 

“Uh… this isn’t what it looks like?” Lance slowly said. The sentence should have been a statement but was said as a question, making Keith groan and facepalm. 

“My god, Lance, really? We were literally just sucking each other’s faces, and  _ it’s not what it looks like _ ? Babe, it’s  _ exactly _ what it looks like!” 

The two continued to bicker. They did not know that Hunk had inched away until the two realized it was too quiet. Keith glanced back to the spot Hunk had been at, and groaned again. 

“Oh come on!”

* * *

By the time the two lovebirds found Hunk again, they knew that the secret was out.

When they entered the lounge, everyone was staring at the two in shock, mouths agape and eyes locked on them.

“H-hey guys, we were just looking for Hunk, to… talk to him…” Keith slowly stuttered out, hand shaking slightly. Lance inconspicuously rubbed his palm against his shoulder blade, hoping to calm his nervous boyfriend. 

All hell broke loose though.

“How could you not tell us you were dating!?!” Everyone yelled, arms outstretched. 

They all had varying emotions on their faces. Shiro looked hurt, as well as Hunk, probably for being lied to by their best friend/brother. Pidge was studying the two expectantly, waiting for an explanation. Allura and Coran were just downright confused.

“Well, sorry that we wanted to keep our love life private. Keith and I agreed right when we got together to wait a bit to tell since we were both scared of how you would react.” Lance spoke for the two, his arms wrapping around the shorter boy’s waist, and Keith leaned his head onto his shoulder. They then both sighed, eyes closed and faces tired.

“And exactly how long have you two been fucking and sucking face for?” Pidge stated bluntly. They pushed up their glasses, face neutral as they waited.

“PIDGE, LANGUAGE!” Shiro voiced, then turned to the two again, awaiting an answer.

“Ummmmm, ever since Naxzela.” Keith shyly whispered.

“That was two months ago!” Hunk shouted in shock, making Keith flinch slightly from the volume. He curled in on himself a little, and Lance gave him a comforting squeeze. 

Allura clapped her hand to get everyone’s attention then. “Anyways, we are very grateful for this development, as I can tell that you have a very loving and caring relationship. I approve.” Everyone nodded along with her, and then ushered out of the room, patting the couple on the shoulder.

* * *

Keith and Lance were back in Keith’s room, Keith lying atop Lance’s chest with his head on his boyfriend’s heart.

“Are you fine with them knowing. I could tell you were uncomfortable.” Lance, always the loving and perspective one, spoke softly into the black mess of hair, kissing the top. Keith shook his head.

“Okay then, now that they know about us, how about we put those noise mufflers to good use?”

“Okay, but I get to ride.”

“Yes, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please do tell me how it was, and what should be improved on! I live feedback just as much as the next author, and I wanna know! Please, also kudo! Thanks so much!


End file.
